fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Majestic Six
The Council of Seven, despite it's title, possesses six human members, the seventh being the rest of the Council as a unanimous party. Although each member holds major talents in a certain aspect, they are all capable of easily taking down an average guild ace, a trait that is needed to be able to be elected for a Branch Leader. The reason for this is because 1. They need to display their power so that, in the event that a war is called for, they will be able to lead their branch 2. They need to be able to easily garner respect with their strength Each Branch Leader, before they are elected, must go through two testing periods. The first is the well known MPF. To proceed to the next test, each candidate needs to be able to easily reach the figure of 2000+, a feat that, in other countries, would easily earn the rank of a Squadron Leader. Afterwards, the candidate goes through another selection process. More or less, this is a tournament relying purely on non-magical abilities. Even if a candidate wins, another may become chosen depending on their ability. Each trait is categorized as such. The candidate must possess at least 5 traits, with a total mark of 25 or above to even be considered. Each trait is marked out of 5, depending on how well the candidate displays their ability. The following traits are: *'Physical Strength' *'Durability' *'Speed' *'Intelligence' *'Reflexes' *'Deception/ Interrogation' *'Weaponry' *'Accuracy' *'Aura/Intimidation' Current Core Members The Current Core Members are, despite being the second generation of leaders, have been proclaimed as the strongest leaders that the Council would ever possesses. Interestingly, each Council member wields a different element, creating the majestic six. These six are: Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Valmer Adelt The Second Chairman of the Council of Seven, Valmer was immediately awarded the position of Chairman when he took the test. His MPF was measured as an astounding 6493 with the use of his signature move Light Hole. Amazingly, Valmer displayed all traits with full marks, earning an end result of 45/45. Appearance Valmer is a man in his late 40s, wearing clothes reminiscint to a typical General, fitting his title to a perfect T. He wears a white Beret with a front bill. Matching his Beret, Valmer wears a white cape, and a white uniform with a red cravat. He wears rather large black pants, accompanied by knee high boots. On his hip Valmer wields his primary weapon, a katana made specifically for his magic. Personality To be quite frank, Valmer is a severely strict person, not hesitating to use his magic to discipline members of the council who display disrespect to the Core Members. He seems to live by the term of "Eliminate Evil at all costs", personally arriving at a small war zone between the Council and a Dark Guild. Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) A Caster Type magic that allows Valmer to utilize the element of light. He holds a great mastery over the magic, being able to easily produce light from any part of his body, whether it be his arms, legs or chest, even his eyes. He is able to control light to the point where he can easily superheat the light into a pseudo laser beam. In addition, by coating his blades in his light magic, Valmer can make even the littlest cuts deadly. Light Infection (ひかりかんせん Hikari Kansen)- one of Valmer's most common techniques. By coating his blade in Light Magic, Valmer attacks his opponent with an enhanced speed. When the blade cuts his opponent, the Light Magic seeps into the target's body, filling them with Light Magic that will slowly erode their body. Laser Beam (レーザーこうせん Reezaakousen)- Despite it's comical nature, Laser Beam is one of Valmer's more dangerous techniques. By charging up his magic into his eyes, Valmer releases it in the form of a super concentrated heat beam, capable of literally melting the hardest substances. Radiance of the True Ruler (じゅんすいおうじゃさんぜん Junsui Ouja no Sanzen)- Considered as the ultimate defence by several respected mages, the Radiance of the True Ruler is dubbed as the Left hand of the Light King. By emmitting light that is imbuded with intense heat from the pores of his skin, Valmer creates a sphere like barrier around himself. The heat is high enough to erase most forms of magic back into their basic format of Eternano. If Valmer commands it, he can expand the sphere, to a maximum point of a diamater of 500m. Light Hole (ひかりホール Hikari Houru)- The strongest attack in the Council of Seven, and the technique that gave Valmer his position as a Chairman, Light Hole has been dubbed as the Right Hand of the Light King. By emitting large amounts of Light from his body and then spreading it in continuous waves around of him, Valmer creates an artificial Light-scape. He then proceeds to draw it all into a single point, dragging anything it touches into the single point, slightly resembling the strength of a Black Hole. Once it is all gathered into a single point, Valmer then releases it in a devastating explosion of light, one strong enough to tear a building apart. Sephire Coroworn The Second Treasurer of the Council of Seven, Sephire is the current Vice-Chairman. Despite the fact that she is the weakest out of the majestic six, she had been given the rank of Vice due to her previous loyalty to Valmer when they were just Council Members. Sephire's MPF measured at 2100, barely passing, however, she displayed most of her traits, earning 37/45. Appearance Sephire has long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs partly covering her left eye. The top of the ponytail is wrapped in a strip of yellow cloth. Her eyes are chocolate brown. She wears a white lab coat, blue blouse, a dark blue skirt and red heels with a silver anklet on her left ankle. Personality Sephire, like Elencia, appears to hate people. She seems to be mentally unstable as her Magic keeps her from attaining any close contact with others which she appears to desire desperately. As such, she has developed a dangerous taste for blood, going as far as to killing an injured Council Member to sate her needs. However, Sephire does indeed know when to back down, cutting off her magic when she realizes that she would not be able to win in a fight. Magic Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchikē Kakushu Mahō)- A caster type magic that grants the caster the ability to manipulate the Earth, Sephire's Earth Magic can be seen as a different variant. Rather than manipulating the Earth and it's energy itself, Sephire is gifted with the talent of controlling the soil in the Earth, creating rather advanced, mutated plants. Although she can still utilize the main version of Earth Magic, Sephire chooses to use ther variant, believing that her style of magic is much stronger than the world's. Thorn Cage (いばらおり Ibara Ori)- A relatively strong technique, Sephire accelerates the amount of nutrients that the plants in her vicinity recieve. By giving them unfathomable amounts, even grass turns into strong vines. Sephire then controls them with her Earth Magic and makes a cage like barrier around her target. When overlayed, it is strong enough to stop a train. Holy Rose (せいなるローズ Seinaru Rouzu)- Sephire's strongest offensive technique, it is also the most dangerous. Initially, Sephire garners as much magic as possible into the ground below her. At it's breaking point, she releases it, turning the magic into large thorns erupting from the Earth. However, where these thorns come from cannot be controlled as such, making it absolutely lethal to Sephire if she gets hit. After it erupts, the thorns twist and gather into a shape resembling a rose. If Sephire is still concious, she can split the rose apart, sending the thorns flyigndirectly at her opponents. Gaia's Garden (ガイアガーデン Gaia no Gaaden)- Sephire's strongest defensive technique. By creating a Thorn Cage around her, Sephire then overlays the cage, virtually creating a dome composed entirely of thorns around her. She then compressess it, turning it into a near indestructible cage that not even Fire Magic could burn through. Elencia Crimea The Founder, and as such, the First Leader of the Council's Servitude, Elencia is the sage in the Council of Seven. Out of the Six Members, Elencia is ranked second, achieving the MPF score of 5800. Out of the Nine Traits, Elencia displayed Eight and scored 40/45, only failing to display any form of Intimdation. Appearance Elincia has long brown hair that is often seen in curls, trailing down to her shoulders. Her fringe often parts to the left side of her face, and she is usually seen wearing brown, wrist length gloves. On her shoulders she wears two golden Pauldrons, each with the insignia of the Council of Seven branded into it. She is often seen wearing somewhat studded, fullbody, white dress alongside a full length cape. She wears stockings, shoes guarded with steel and what appears to be a straw like shinguard. Personality Elincia is generally well liked throughout the Council due to her bright and cheerful personality. She is known to collect the odd trinket such as a broken watch or a pari of cracked glassess. Unlike the rest of the Majestic Six, Elincia does not go out of her way to seek a battle, rather, she leaves it up to her two captains to deal with battles. However, in the event that she feels the need to personally fight, she will go all out, not bothering to hold back, completely ignoring her surroundings. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type magic that grants the caster the ability to manipulate the element of fire. Being part of the Majestic Six, as well as a part of the Crimea family, Elencia naturally holds an accute mastery over her magic. Similarly to how Sephire has her own sub-division over Earth Magic, Elencia can burn up the oxygen in the atmosphere to an advanced extent, creating an area completely void of oxygen Whitecap Inferno- (なみがしら インフェルノ, Namigashira Inferuno) Elenca generates a copious amount of Fire, then unleashes it in the form of a strong wave. The strength is so immense that, the technique usually crushes the opponent rather than burning them. Axel Crusher- (アクセル クラッシャー, Akuseru kurasshaa) Imbuding her hands with the highest grade of Fire she can manage, Elencia swipes at her target, destroying them or at least dealing heavy damage. Breathe Out (いきづくアウト Idiku Auto)- A precise yet, extremely dangerous move to perform, it is the strongest technique that Elencia has created. By monitoring her opponent's breath, she waits until they are fatigued and breathing at an increased rate. Elencia then burns up all the oxygen in the atmoshere, depriving both her and her opponent of oxygen. The nest few minutes then become a duel to see who falls first. However, in the event that her opponent is not fatigued, Elencia is placed in a dangerous position, as she would not be able to conjure up any of her magic without oxygen. Roy Dissinria The Second Leader of the Law & Order Branch as well as the Enforcer in the Magic Council, Roy Dissinria is ranked third out of the Majestic Six in terms of strength and ability. Achieving a score of 5129 on the MPF, he displayed Eight of the Nine traits, achieving 39/45, not displaying an forms of Deception, and recieving a 4/5 in weaponry. Appearance Roy is a man in his late 40's, with graying blonde hair. His hair is kept parted so as to reveal his forehead, and has a beard that is evidently well grown. His usual attire consists of a brown robe with shoulder plates that are adorned with yellow markings. The robe reaches to his wrist, at which point it revels Roy's hand which are commonly worn in fingerless gloves. His belt is into three, one around his waist, and one on each side of his hips that loop down to his knees. The bottom half of his robe is split into three sections, the middle consisting of a brown colour, and the sides a red dye. Personality Roy is in a way, perhaps the most honorable member of the Majestic Six, refusing to attack an opponent that is on their knees or refusing to display any form of deception during his fights. Though he often has a serious air, Roy enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways, especially when given his status and age. He often remarks that he is "Far too old for this crap" right before pulling off an astonishing technique. Magic Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō)- A Caster Type magic that grants the caster the ability to manipulate the element of Air. His mastery over the element is so great that he is able to easily conjure up winds that are capable of actually breaking rocks apart. Interestingly, Roy can conjure up gales from any part of his body, making him a particularly useful ally when dealing with both short and long range opponents. Harden (こうか Kouka)- Roy overlaps countless layers of his Air Magic into a specific shape. Once it has been created, he can easily manipulate the object without any physical contact. This is often used to trap or attack his opponents before they can move. Gale Lance (ぼうふうやり Boufuu Yari)- Roy gathers as much air as possible at a single point, usually his foot. He then proceeds to kick it towards his opponent in the shape of a beam that usually holds devastating qualities. Impact Lance (インパクトやり Impakuto Yari)- A more complex form of Gale Lance, Roy gathers as much air as he can onto multiple points of his body. He then proceeds to release it without moving, sending a large number of "lances" twoards his opponent perhaps without their knowledge. Ladon Similarly to Elencia, Ladon is the Founder and as such, the first leader of the Research and Development Branch. His MPF rating was 3495, placing him as the second weakest member of the Majestic Six. Ladon's magic lies in his mastery over Water Magic, being able to produce it in even the driest areas. Appearance Ladon takes the appearance of a middle aged man, perhaps in his early 30's. His hair, oddly enough, is naturally a pink shade, often worn in a fringe that covers his right eye. Ladon often dons glasses, although his eyes are completely normal, he still wears them for formal appearances. Ladon is often, befitting his title, seen in a white lab coat over his brown suit. He wears a red tie, and alongside that wears brown Suittrousers. His usual footwear is seen as a pair of knee high boots. Personality Completely like his appearance suggests, Ladon is a scientist of sorts. Dedicated to gathering data on specimen that have never been sighted in Seven before, he has slowly evolved into a sadistic personality. Terrifyingly, Ladon's perspective of the world has become so twisted that he views everything around him as objects that could be improved, including himself. His style of fighting is rather horrific, preferring to drag things out just so that later on he can spend his time dissecting them once they are exahusted. Magic Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō)- A Caster Type magic that provides the caster with manipulation over the element of Water, allowing them to employ it for any usage they would desire due to it's flexible nature. Depending on how one uses it, the magic can either hold restorative purposes or highly destructive capabilities. Due to Ladon's experimental nature, he utilizes the magic in several reative ways that not many mages would even think of. Icicle Shower (つららシャワー Tsurara Shawaa)- Preparations would be needed before this move could be cast. However, by using the moisture in the air to drop the temperature by several degrees, the air can become a chilled atmosphere. Ladon can then send out his Water Magic, at which point it would freeze from the temperature, turning into several sharp ice needles. They are then rushed towards his opponent, quite often dealing heavy damage. Anti-bond Ice Wall (たいブンドつららへい''Tai-Bundo Tsurara Hei'')- Through thorough research and testing, Ladon discovered that, the reason that Ice is majorly brittle is because of the several impurities that it's molecular bonds possessed. By further reasearch, Ladon discovered that, when the impurities were removed, even teh thinnest shards of ice were harder and more durable than steel. By using this concept, Ladon creates a wall of ice void of any form of impurity. He then forms a wall around himself, protecting him from any attacks, minus eat based offenses. Goodnight (おつ Otsu)- The deadliest move in Ladon's arsenal, and also the one that he uses mostly for capturing specimen. Ladon creates a large volume of water surrounding his opponent. Then, he heating up the atmosphere by manipulating the moisture, the water slowly starts to bubble. However, rather than letting it burst, Ladon stores them, slowly building up a large mass of bubbles. Once a sufficient amount has been created, he then releases them, blowing them up. The pressure developed from preventing a single bubble's explosion is more than enough to knock out an elephant. Dolaki Dolaki is easily the youngest member of the Majestic Six, being in his early twenties. The second leader of the National and International Information Gathering'' branch, Dolaki is also ranked fourth out of the six, managing a total of 4392 on the MPF, and getting a unique 37/45. Interestingly, Dolaki managed to display all traits, excelling in deception however, for everything else he recieved a 4/5, the primary reason as to why Roy surpassed him. Appearance Dolaki is a man in his early twenties, with blonde hair. He is often seen wearing a red headband. Interestingly, Dolaki, despite being a core member of the Council, wears the official uniform of the FRFH, consisting of a black jacket and a red mantle, accompanied by white capris and boots. Personality Despite his appearance, and perhaps a testament to the nature of his magic, Dolaki is increasingly deceptive, not hesitating to fool an ally just to simply gain an advantage over his enemies. Initially appearing as a kind, generous person, in actuality he harbors a quiet disdain and resentment towards the majority of the general populace. This distinctive character trait, which is often concealed beneath a veneer of polite behavior, stems from a deep seated superiority complex that he still retained even in his youth. The source of his hatred is believed to be from humans who are incapable of wielding magic, or "non-mages" as Dolakii phrases it. Magic '''Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō)- A caster type magic that grants the caster to wield the actual element of darkness, Dolaki has demonstrated that he holds an exceptionally broad range of knowledge concerning it's capabilities. This magic holds a physical form that is capable of inflicting various amounts of physical damage, often used for destruction. Unlike other casters of this magic, Dolaki's Darkness Magic is entirely pure black, holding no traces of colour whatsoever, often fooling opponents into believing that the magic is Shadow Magic instead. His personality often reflects into his techniques of ambushes and spying, making him the ideal leader for the N.I.I.G. In natural forms, Darkness Magic holds an obvious weakness to Light Magic, perhaps a testament to the superiority that Valmer holds over Dolaki. Hidden (ひとしれず Hitoshirezu '')- A purely non offensive technique that Dolaki uses for survelliance, it is also the technique that Dolaki utilizes the most. When near a fairly decent amount of shadows, he uses his Darkness Magic to blend his body into the shadow, effectively making him his own shadow. At this point, he can disperse his body, being noticable to only the most experienced trackers, giving him an ability somewhat similar to temporary teleportation. In addition, when in this form, Dolaki can turn his body into a large scythe blade or several dark spikes, purely for intimidation purposes. '''Dark Wipe' (ダークワイプ Daaku Waipu)- A defensive technique that, in certain conditions, can be utilized for offense. Dolaki charges up his magic to either his hands or feet, then swipes at the air, leaving behind a trail of Darkness Magic. The trail then immediately solidifies into a small, dense barrier that is capable of deflecting most attacks. The exceptions being that it cannot reflect any attacks that has more or an equal amount of Eternano in it. Dead Armour (デッドよろい Deddo Yoroi)- The strongest Darkness Magic technique that Dolaki is capable of, a full out punch was capable of achieving the score of 4392 on the MPF. By covering his body with Darkness Magic, Dolaki creates a sort of fake armour that is capable of both Hidden and Dark Wipe. The main offence of Dark Armour is by, punchiing at a target, Dolaki releases all of his magic covering him in a large whirlpool, essentially creating a sort of drill. The downside though, is that, Dolaki can only hold this form for 15 minutes and, after a single use, is heavily drained of his magic. Triva Exluding Sephire, all the members are based off of characters from Final Fantasy class Zero Sephire is from VII-Drige of Cereberus, she is depicted as Vincent's Biological Mother Category:NowiePark Category:Magic Council